


Unglaublich!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Dreizehnter Teil des Kinktober 2017Derek liebt Stiles Körper, jeden Makel an ihm, doch Stiles versteckt es immer wieder, bis Derek ihn festbindet und seinen Spaß hat und die Chance hat es Stiles zu sagen.Ein kurzes Kapitel, weil ich es schon ziemlich schwer finde, genauso wie ich diesmal wirklich nur Andeute wie es weitergeht ;)Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem





	Unglaublich!

Stiles lag mit seinem Freund auf dem Bett, knutschend. Und er freute sich jedes Mal wieder, über die Tatsache, dass dieser Freund Derek Hale persönlich war. Alpha-Werwolf mit dem Körper eines jungen griechischen Gottes!

Er lachte leise, als dieser Gott ihm sanft unter das Shirt fuhr und er ihm auszog. Doch als sein Blick über die cremfarbene Brust glitt, zog Stiles schnell die Decke über eben diese!

“Guck nicht so genau!”, meinte er abwehrend. Doch Derek zog nur die Augenbraue nach oben und meinte: “Ich mag es aber dich anzuschauen, Stiles!”

Sie diskutierten ein bisschen und schließlich hatten sie Sex, aber eher Streit-Sex, der unglaublich gut war, aber halt nichts soooo liebevoll.

 

Ein paar Tage später wurde es Derek zu bunt. Er wollte seinen Freund ansehen dürfen, jeden Punkt von ihm mit dem Blick und den Lippen kennenlernen können. Als Stiles von der Schule kam, wieder ein paar Tage später, wurde er hochgehoben und aufs Bett gelegt und schneller als er gucken konnte, am Bett festgebunden. Es sah Derek mit großen Augen an. 

“Was soll das denn?”, fragte er mit einer Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher. 

Derek stand neben dem Bett und grinste einfach. “Das wirst du noch sehen…”, dann sah er auf das gottseidank blanke Shirt. Somit war sein Freund nicht seelisch mit verbunden, wie es mit einem Comic-Shirt gewesen. 

Derek ließ eine Kralle erscheinen und machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Shirt. “Alter!”, hörte er nur etwas außer Atem, denn Stiles mochte, unglaublicherweise, Dereks Werwolffähigkeiten. 

 

Der Wolf zog sich auch das Shirt aus und kniete sich dann über seinen Freund und sah ihn einfach an. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing Stiles schon an zu fluchen. 

“Du Arsch! Du wolltest, dass ich mich nicht verstecken kann!”, murrte er und sah beschämt zur Seite. Man sah deutlich wie unwohl er sich unter dem Blick des Älteren fühlte. 

“Warum schämst du dich? Ich mag alles an dir, nunja fast alles, deine große Klappe jst manchmal schon echt nervig…”, grinste des Ältere mit den Fängen klar zu sehen. Diese Kleinigkeit ließ Stiles erschaudern und  lenkte ihn wieder komplett von seinem ‘Problem’ ab.

Stiles schloss die Augen und genoß die Wandernden Finger. Derek fuhr von seiner Wange über die rechte Seite seines Halses herab, über die ganzen Leberflecken zu seiner Brust.

 

Sie waren wunderschön… Er mochte jeden einzelnen von ihnen, deshalb fing er an jeden von ihnen zu küssen, mal mit Zähnen daran entlang zu schaben, mal mit der Zunge drumherum zu lecken. Stiles atmete inzwischen schwer, sah aber immernoch zur Seite.

“Ich mag deine Leberflecken… weil sie dich ausmachen, sie sind wunderschön auf deiner hellen Haut… Wie ein Sternzeichen… “, hauchte er und küsste sie weiter. Er küsste sich seinen Weg herab. 

Stiles hörte die Worte, diese Anbetung und wurde rot. So rot, wie bei ihrem ersten Mal…

“Du spinnst… d-das glaube ich dir nicht, Big Bad!”, keuchte er, fasste dem Wolf allerdings zärtlich in die schwarzen, unglaublich weichen Haare. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Derek flüsterte: “Du kannst mir ruhig glauben… ich liebe deine Leberflecken, deine kleinen Narben von deiner Tollpatschigkeit und deinen schlanken Körper….”. Dann zog er ihm die Hose herunter und nahm Stiles Glied zwischen die Lippen. Er war schnell komplett erregt und stöhnte leise. 

Stiles fasste es kaum… er genoss jedes Wort und es gab nichts besseres, als so einen perfekten Mann, der sagte, er liebte alles an ihm. 

Der perfekte Moment!


End file.
